


Kiss from a rose

by tawnwriter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnwriter/pseuds/tawnwriter
Summary: Florist/Tattoo Artist Jackeoff, anyone?





	1. How to curse in flower?

Jack had always loved flowers.

For as long as he could remember, he'd grown countless flowers and herbs, and had even recently delved into growing vegetables. He had a natural talent attending to his plants and it came as no surprise to anyone who knew him that he opened and ran a moderately successful florist in the centre of town.

People came to Jack's store for flowers relating to romance or grieving. February was always a particularly busy time of year, one he prepared for well in advance. There were the typical red and pink roses, those were always a popular stock. But then there was a healthy demand for those flowers of love that were, in some cases, not as well known. White and yellow iris, white and purple lilacs. These were common additions to bouquets of roses, but they were perfectly beautiful gifts on their own. Not everyone cared about the meanings of course. Some chose flowers that looked good. Or appropriate. White Lilies were a sombre flower, Jack thought, and so perhaps it was appropriate that these were the common flowers of funerals.

It had been a particularly quiet morning, those after Valentines Day tended to be, and Jack was in no particular rush, as he pruned down tomato plants. Vegetable plants tended to pick up in sales around March - with the hot weather, people came to develop their green thumb.

The door crashed open, causing Jack to just narrowly miss slicing his thumb. He straightened, brushing the dirt off his hands, and looked curiously towards the door.

A man straightened up, looking sheepishly towards him. Jack recognised him as one of the artists from the tattoo parlour across the street, with messy black hair and sleeves of tattoos decorating his arms. He ran a hand through his hair and walked towards him, offering his other hand.

"Hey, I'm Geoff."

He had an amazing smile, Jack thought, and he returned it as he shook his hand.

"I'm Jack. What can I do for you?"

Geoff's smile melted into a smirk, as he brought out his wallet and looked around the store.

"I wanna know how to say fuck you in flower"

"I.. uh, what?" Jack blinked.

"I've got an old acquaintance that dropping by soon, and he's said I should get him a bouquet. He's an asshole, but he knows his flowers, so I wanna say fuck you in flower. You got anything like that?"

It was Jack's turn to look around his store. He did have a few flowers that had... less than pleasant meanings, that people wanted simply because they looked nice. He spied a few fitting plants and turned back to Geoff.

"I'll see what I can whip up"

"Thanks, man, you're the best" Geoff said, clapping him on the shoulder. He stayed by the counter as Jack gathered a few choice cuttings, laughing quietly to himself. Occasionally, Jack could hear him mutter under his breath at how much fun it would be to watch this strange acquaintance's face when he saw the bouquet.

Eventually, he returned to the counter, the various flowers already in the rough form of a bouquet. Geoff watched him as he worked, cutting down stems and tying them off to create a flared effect - Geoff seemed to be the type to like that sort of thing.

"So, what do they all mean?" Geoff asked, leaning forwards on the counter.

"Well, this is meadowsweet, around the outside. It represents uselessness, in a roundabout sort of way" He said, brushing off an errant bud of the wispy white flower.

"Looks real pretty for uselessness" Geoff mused, "What are the rest?"

Jack walked him through the rest of the bouquet. Following the meadowsweet was an array of orange lilies - hatred, in its purest form. Further in, a small ring of yellow carnations - the embodiment of disappointment, and in the centre, a bundle of red geraniums - to insult the recipient's intelligence.

Geoff looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He clapped his hands together and slammed $40 on the counter.

"This looks like the start of a beautiful relationship, Jack." He said, throwing a smile and that hypnotic laugh his way before almost skipping out the door.


	2. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a tattoo

It had been a few weeks since he first met Geoff. Several days after Jack had given him the bouquet he'd skipped back into the store, grinning ear to ear. His associate had been less angry than anticipated, but his reaction was still apparently enjoyable enough.

Jack was struggling to get Geoff's smiles and infectious laughs out of his head, finding himself more and more scanning the streets outside for his signature mess of hair and distinct tattoos.

The tattoos had attracted his interest most of all, and that was why he stood outside Geoff's parlour, trying to work up the nerve to go inside. He'd set up an appointment the week before.

Crossing the threshold, he was pleasantly surprised by the warmth of the interior. A man with a shock of red hair stood at the counter looked up as he came inside, and then turned to an alcove by the door.

"Geoff! Get out here!" The man yelled, and Geoff shambled out, shutting the door behind him.

"Jack?" Geoff smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I have an appointment" He smiled, turning towards the receptionist, who looked down at a large notebook and nodded.

"Jack Pattillo, right?" At his nod, the receptionist turned back to Geoff.

"He's got a two-hour slot with you. I sent you the references four days ago."

"Yeah, I got em, thanks Michael. C'mon through here, Jack"

The parlour itself was far plainer than the reception, six dentist-like seats set up in even spacing, equipment piled along the walls. There were some posters dotted about, various tattoo designs. Geoff led him to a seat at the back, where Jack noticed the references he'd sent in prior.

"So, what do these flowers mean?" Geoff flashed him a grin, ruffling through the images.

"They're irises. They mean hope." He smiled.

Truth be told, he hadn't really considered the meaning when he chose them - a first for him. It had been, admittedly, one of Geoff's visits to his shop that had encouraged him - on Geoff's departure, he'd stroked the iris flowers he hung by the door, and called them pretty. Jack couldn't help but see them differently, after that.

The tattoo session went well, Jack thought. The receptionist, Michael, had handed him a self-care booklet, as well as the ointment he would need. Geoff had waved him out of the door with a lazy smirk.

But still, Jack was flustered. Geoff had leant close to complete the finer details of his tattoo, and again to wrap it. Every so often, he'd glance up towards him and give him a reassuring smile, intermittently reminding him he could take a break whenever he wanted.

"It's like sex, no fun if you're in too much pain" He smirked, laughing when Jack choked on a glass of water he'd been given.

His face was still flushed, and it only got worse when he saw the phone number in Geoff's untidy scrawl on his booklet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's tattoo (sorta) - 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/475059460675850040/


	3. It's a date!

 

 

It took Geoff a solid 24 hours to work up the courage to even consider calling Jack. And that was  _ after  _ Michael's incessant nagging between appointments, and Lindsay’s knowing smiles when she’d dropped by with snacks. But even so, he was still dithering, unable to draw himself away from the window that gave him the best view of Jack’s shop across the street and towards the phone he’d left on the reception desk.

His parlor has already closed for the day, but Jack won’t close for another hour. He could potentially argue that  _ that _ was why he hadn’t called yet, not wanting to distract Jack from his work, but the fear of rejection was prominent enough that everyone around him could pinpoint the reason for his hesitation. 

He watched quietly as Jack came up to the store front windows, followed by a young looking couple, and couldn’t stop the small bubble of jealousy at watching the obviously-in-love couple fawn over potted houseplants and vases overflowing with a rainbow array of flowers.

Several minutes later they were gone, and Jack disappeared into the back of the store.

“Fuck man, you still not called yet?” Michael’s voice startled him, and he whipped around to face the curly-haired man. Lindsay stood next to him, trademark chaotic grin stretched across her face, but there was still understanding in her eyes.

“Don’t sweat it, Geoff. Me and Michael knew each other for years before he even asked for my phone number” Lindsay chuckled, “but I figured you still needed some help, because this is painful to watch.”

She pulled out a flyer from her bag and offered it to him. Geoff took it, unfurling and smoothing out the paper and reading the headline with a furrowed brow.

“.. A flower festival?”

Lindsay nodded.

“We saw the flyer when we were out at lunch. It’s like this big thing just outside town. First time happening in this area. Bet Jack’d be interested in that.”

Geoff nodded slowly, tucking up the flyer into his jacket. The flower festival was in a week.

He had time.

\--------

Jack answered on the second ring.

“Hey Geoff! How’s it been?” He asked brightly, running a hand absentmindedly over the stack of flyers in front of him.

“Its been great, but hey, I wanted to ask you something?” Geoff stuttered through the words, sending a panicked glance back at Michael, who sent him a quick thumbs up before getting back to work.

“Oh, really? I have something to ask you too”

“Oh, uh, cool!” He gave a small, awkward laugh, before continuing “Do you wanna, uh, say ‘em at the same time or something?”

He immediately cringed at his words, feeling no better at Michael’s muffled laughter. Luckily for him, Jack agreed.

 

“Do you wanna go to that flower thing with me next week?”

“Would you like to go a festival with me next week?”

 

There was a few seconds pause, as both of them realised what they said.

“Did we just ask each other to the exact same flower festival?” Jack asked, 

“Is that a yes, then?” Geoff asked, hope evident

Jack’s warm laughter gave him butterflies and he couldn’t stop the lovesick grin spread across his face.

“Yes, Geoff, I think that is very much a hard yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update before the date itself <3


	4. A Date

The MerryGold Flower Festival had arrived.

Geoff was nervous, and it showed. Lindsay had turned up earlier that morning, dragging Michael (who didn’t look nearly as put out as Geoff would’ve thought), to prepare him and try and quell his nerves.

Lindsay slapped his hand away as he went to pick at the sleeve of his shirt. He wasn’t overdressed, not by any means, but it had been so long since he dated.

He didn’t want to lose Jack. Jack was.. special. He sighed, checking the clock once again. The flower festival started at 11, he and Jack were hoping to get there a little after that. Jack was going to pick him up soon, and they’d be on their way.

“Lindsay… I’m gonna fuck this up” He whispered

“Nonsense. You’ll be fine” Lindsay said, shooting him out of the living room as his doorbell rang.

——————

The festival was in full swing when they arrived. It was beautiful, even Geoff could see. Flowers hung from every available space, garlands of roses and masses of bouquets and exquisite displays of flowers he could never hope to name. Jack, however, looked like he was in heaven. He was quick to go from station to station, and Geoff was happy to let himself be dragged along.

“Geoff! Geoff, look! Mountain Avens! They’re most common in Iceland! They’re so beautiful!” He gushed over the display, and Geoff was content to watch. 

Almost an hour later, they’d stopped by a coffee stand, watching people pass by without a care in the world. Geoff however, was hyper aware of the way Jack shifted next to him, of his contented sigh as he took a sip from his drink. 

Geoff was totally fucked. 

There were a number of interactive stands, and Jack was intent on getting Geoff to create his own flower display, leaving him at a table as he stopped to chat with someone he knew.

Geoff idly twirled a flower in his hand as he twisted his head to see where Jack had gone, and eventually saw him chatting with a pair of merchants, before the taller man dragged Jack out of sight. He frowned, standing and walking towards the smaller merchant, who smiled warmly as he approached, twirling his garland in his hands.

“Hey man, what can I do for ya?”

“I, uh, I’m looking for my friend Jack, have you seen him?”

“Oh, Jack? Big guy, friendly, beard?”

Geoff nodded and the merchant motioned over to where Jack and the taller man stood. 

“Me and Matt  are old friends of his, haven’t seen him in three years, Matt wanted to show him some flowers we got imported from Europe recently. We’re not as huge into flowers as Jack is, obviously, but hey even we can appreciate..”

The merchant was still talking but Geoff had stopped paying attention. He was staring at Jack, who’d thrown his arms around this ‘Matt’, and was laughing jubilantly. He knew he was being irrational, he knew he was, but he couldn’t stop.

“Yeah looks like you’re all real good  **friends** !” Geoff spat.

The merchant frowned and started to say something, but Geoff was no longer listening. He crushed the flowers in his hand and something inside of him snapped.

“ Fuck this! And fuck you and your bullshit flowers too!”

He made a grab for the stand, breaking garlands and stomping any and all bouquets he could find. A man shouted and he whirled to face the source of the noise, ready to scream at the interruption. 

The obscenities died in his throat as he met Jack’s hurt and shocked eyes.

Geoff looked at the scene around him. Festival attendees stood in shock and silence at the sight of the destruction. So much work, so much effort and he’d destroyed it, petals sinking into the mud. He looked down once more at the flowers in his hand.

Irises. 

Jack’s sobs caught his attention fast. He stood next to Matt, tears falling fast down his face. And he wasn’t the only one - Matt wasn’t necessarily crying, but he looked like a child who had his presents destroyed at Christmas. Geoff reached out weakly, but Jack wasn’t waiting. He turned and nearly ran from the scene, as sirens grew louder in the distance.

Hours later, the police finally let him make a call. They picked up on the second ring.

“Lindsay? I need your help. I fucked up.”

—————-

Jack loved flowers. Always had. But then Geoff stood among the ruins of his love, raw anger in his eyes. 

Now, just looking at the fields made him flinch.

Matt had shown him the cuttings of some new flowers they’d gotten from Spain, and he’d been congratulating the pair when they were alerted by Jeremy’s horrified yells. 

And then they’d seen it. Matt had gasped beside him and Jack could only stare. He was almost convinced that someone had taken over Geoff, convinced that Geoff would never willingly destroy the one thing he held so dear. He shouted Geoff’s name, and balked when those eyes turned on him. 

He felt bad for running, in a way. He’d panicked. 

Only now, he wasn’t sure where it was he was running to.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to formally apologise.


End file.
